


jisung the fire bender (and other supernatural adventures)

by chelfairy



Series: supernctural [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fairies, Gen, Jaemin being dumb, M/M, Sirens, Vampires, Witches, Yeah this is fluff, also, also i really hurt hyuck in the last one so here’s my apology, anyway! enjoy this, dreamier having fun, dreamies fluff, erm the usual, i watched atla while growing up, jisung one the twitter poll so have this, just dream having fun and the hyungs stressing, mini episodes, more characters and situations to be added!, now including, so expect some stuff from that soon, treating vampires as garlic intolerant, would jisung know about it idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelfairy/pseuds/chelfairy
Summary: chenle: my first bestfriend turned into a moon.jisung: that’s rough, buddy.{misadventures in drabble and headcannon form of my supernctural verse!}





	1. i.ii.iii

**Author's Note:**

> hi :))) sorry i hurt you guys and hyuck last time, have jisung being cute as an apology! 
> 
> some quick notes before you begin!:  
> \- the format is very episodic and each “episode” is only small part of what could easily be a  
> larger episode (think hetalia- kinda like a sketch but then also telling an underlining story)  
> \- as well as there being no major overall plot, there’s really not set lengths for these! i’m gonna try  
> to limit them to under 2000 words and at least make them 300 words but it really depends on  
> how much i wanna expand on the scene and how much it affects my world building.  
> \- there is literally no chronology in this, they all happen in the same timeline and may reference each other and other events/stories in the series (and in my own personal headcannons) but are not exclusively in order or even when linked simply one after the other.  
> \- this is really the just for fun, world-building portion of thee series and if anyone has any ideas or headcannons they have for the fic id love to hear them!
> 
> now enjoy these silly things!

i. _jisung the fire bender and the (only) time he refused to fire bend ___

__jisung had known that the upcoming week would be feverish: the summer solstice was fast approaching, which meant that taeil and yuta would be rushing of to the hags convention ; there’d been thunder, lighting and rain for the past week, which meant the jungle would be an over grown madness; and of course, yukhei had started to shed, again, which meant taeyong would be turning the house upside down with his broom._ _

__all in all the upcoming week spelled disaster. as such, being the good maknae that he was, he’d decided not to cause any trouble for his hyungs._ _

__chenle had other plans._ _

__“it’s the longest, sunniest day of the year,” he insisted as they cleaned up after dinner for the the first time that week, despite it being sunday, having skimped their duties off, “you’re a fire witch- you’ve, literally, got to do something cool,”_ _

__“that’s literally impossible, i’m a fire witch,” he pointed out, failing miserably not to laugh, just to be annoying. the elder swatted him, rolling his eyes as the high pitched yelp jisung released upon getting some sauce or another on his bare arm._ _

__“so you’re not gonna do anything, on your like 15 hundredth summer solstice,” chenle pouted, his gold hair fluttering from the moist breeze that danced through the open french windows._ _

__“nah, maybe next year,” jisung decided, choosing not to comment on the totally inaccurate number given for his age._ _

__“i never thought i’d hear the day,” jaemin muttered dramatically from the doorway, he’d obviously been eavesdropping on them, his smile fond but mostly amused. chenle was still sulking as he slinked past the elder into the kitchen to deposit all the cutlery he’d been collecting._ _

__jisung shrugged, holding up his fingers and animating a single lick of crimson and saffron._ _

__“maybe next year hyung, maybe next year,”_ _

__“as long as i’m not involved i don’t really care, although renjun will strangle me if you don’t get those plates in the sink now,” the last part he had whispered in a conspiring tone, peering back over his shoulder to make sure the other boy was not lurking and visible relaxing when he realised his comment had gone unheard._ _

__jisung was pretty sure renjun could hear them but he decided not to comment. watching the shorter beat up the taller had always been amusing._ _

__-  
ii.__

___jisung the fire bender and the (first) time he fire bended to well _____

_  
_

____the sun was shining off the grande pane of the window and jisung was tired. his bones were achy, muscles strung and voice gone from the continuous incantations. all in all he was not feeling hot. very ironic._ _ _ _

____in front of him, doyoung didn’t seem the least bit tired, hair only the slightest bit dishevelled as proof that jisung had been trying his best._ _ _ _

____“i’m seriously gonna die,” he thought aloud, heart thundering in the rattling cage of his lungs._ _ _ _

____“use your flames properly then,” doyoung called, jisung could heat him rolls his eyes, probably peering done at his nails in boredom too. unknown to him the elder was ridiculously tuned in to jisung’s every move._ _ _ _

____“i’m trying,” he whined._ _ _ _

____“try harder,” the elder mocked, but his eyes had become a bit more subdued, more earth than fire. jisung sort of envied his hyung for that._ _ _ _

____he then paused, searching around his gut for that one spark of magic that jeno always described when he sought the elder out on late nights when he realised that being a master elemental witch was hard, and tough and painful and maybe not a hundred percent for him. the elder always reassured him that it was, that he’d find it, that the latest flowers always bloomed the brightest._ _ _ _

____it’s cliched, but jisung felt something unravel in him, the burn of a fire licking greedily at all it was unfortunate enough to encounter._ _ _ _

____doyoung’s already large eyes widened before he leaped out of the way, the heated air perfumed with the odour of arum. jeno was not going to be happy about his new pile of flower ashes._ _ _ _

____“this isn’t what i meant,” the elder squeaked, shock evident on his face._ _ _ _

____“sorry?” jisung shrugged, drowsy now that he’s all magiced out now. the stunt, had set the weariness back in his bones._ _ _ _

____as if on queue, chenle ran down the path, feet not quite on the floor as often as they should be, he stopped a beat to late tripping over that one, loose, yellow brick and straight into jisung’s limp noodle arms. they both tumbled to the floor._ _ _ _

____“jungwoo hyung says you guys should take break and there’s lemonade and ginger beer in the freezers!” he yelled excitedly, jisung patted his blond halo in hope that it would calm him down and so quieten him. he turned to the oldest amongst them eyes watery and pitiful._ _ _ _

____“don’t have to give me that look, let’s head back in from the day,” doyoung decided, as he wiped away the single new bead of sweat on his brow. jisung had never managed to make the other sweat before._ _ _ _

____chenle cheered and jisung sighed beside him._ _ _ _

____._ _ _ _

____iii.____

____jisung the fire bender and one time he was quite useful ____ _ _

_  
_

______it had sounded like a bad idea when they had first suggested it. camping, although something that should have been a walk in the park for magical beings, seemed only appealing for jeno who could perhaps find some new plants._ _ _ _ _ _

______begrudgingly they had all agreed and mark as the official leader, although the authority he had over any of them was questionable at best, was put in charge by an obviously worried taeyong and a overly amused johnny._ _ _ _ _ _

______they get to the camp site perfectly well, using mortal transportation for the sake of it, jaemin only scaring one human child with his fangs, donghyuck only enthralling a group of jocks with his terrible musical rendition of we are going on a bear hunt, and renjun managing to stay in human form for the entire journey._ _ _ _ _ _

______mark counted it as a success. jisung counted it as a bore. chenle told him they can do fun stuff when they actually get to the campsite and he decided to save his magic for later._ _ _ _ _ _

______when they get to the camp and pitch the enchanted tent taeil had let them borrow, all of them having fun setting the various bits and bobs around, jisung felt content- as loud and bothersome as the hyungs were, it would be a lie to say he didn’t enjoy their tome together._ _ _ _ _ _

______it had been a while since the whole gang have done something of the sort and the hum of magic and happiness that filled the top grand space was enticing and comfortable._ _ _ _ _ _

______when dinner time arrived, accompanied by the grumbling of stomachs, mark’s happy mood soured fast._ _ _ _ _ _

______“did we bring the banquet blanket?” he asked after he had rummaged around their bags for the fourth time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“who?” jeno ask from where he’s sprawled our on the afghan._ _ _ _ _ _

______“you know,” mark said, his laugh just a tad hysterical, “the magic blanket that brings the owner any feast they feel like, the one we need to eat and survive,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______chenle frowned for a whole second. the smile quickly turned sheepish. “that blanket that taeyong hyung asked me to clean and i never did and is probably under jisung’s bed as we speak,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______renjun raised an eyebrow, “thats one way of getting out of doing chores, jisung’s bed has more room beneath it than there is in an bottomless well,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“that’s all well and good,” mark muttered, the pinch between his brow dropping the noise level in the tent to less than a decibel, including non-digetic sound, “except now we need to cook, without a gas top,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______as if on cue jaemin’s stomach growled. jeno pursed his lips, to hold back his laughter. donghyuck, with no fear for his life chortled, “he’s an easy fix, there’s loads of fast food around,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______mark sighed softly, as the chaos of donghyuck’s comment erupted, obviously attempting to hold back his own amusement. “seriously, what are we gonna do?” he asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______chenle hummed and all eyes turned towards him, jisung wondered how he was so good at dodging messes. when chenle looked at him like he held the answers to all their problems, jisung began to doubt._ _ _ _ _ _

______“what?” he asked, when the rest of his hyungs eyes turned towards him, slowly following whatever crazed, fairy brain wave chenle was releasing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“jisung,” jeno said very seriously, his eyes glittering, jisung could only blink at the older witch, “you’re a human gas top,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______jisung blinked again, albeit slower, and then he glared at chenle. “no way dude! no way-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“dude you don’t have a choice unless you want to starve!” mark pleaded. as if on cue his own stomach betrayed him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“there’s a minimart just off camp, some, of us can go buy some food, while the rest of us continue unpacking.” mark continued._ _ _ _ _ _

______“how fortunate that this tent comes with extra plates, cutlery and cooking utensils but nowhere too cook the food,” jaemin sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______jisung let the flames swimming in his veins jump out of his fingertips, resigned to his fate as a human gas top. “problem solved i guess,”._ _ _ _ _ _

______chenle grinned.  
._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. the only thing better than death (is death by pizza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin is lactose intolerant expect its garlic because he's a vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, yes I live. 
> 
> enjoy jaemin being lowkey a crackhead, inspired by all the tumblr stories when lactose intolerant people have milk and dairy because yum??? and my own crackhead friend who does the same

“so i called the pizza place,” jaemin begins walking into the dream den. renjun can already feel his regret mounting, the blinding grin jaemin sends him forcing a flush on his face and he has too look away. who lets these children do anything? he wonders, as though he doesn’t coordinate the majority of their shenanigans or bend under their wills. 

little does he know. 

“we had breakfast like, an hour ago?” jeno blinks, nose scrunched the slightest, obviously not following his friends train of thought. 

“who even gave you mortal money to spend on pizza?” and jaemin has to do a double take because since when did, jisung, of all people, question the acquisition of food? 

“does it matter? all of these are such irrelevant questions!” he pauses here, surveying the room and trying to make eye contact with everyone else, a tough feat when they aren’t even looking at him, much too engrossed in their game.

“you’re getting pizza, shouldn’t you like be happy?” jaemin sighs, climbing over the back of the sofa, and sliding into a position that must be horrible for his posture. 

“now i’m all up for some good saturated fats and tomato sauce,” donghyuck counters, a perfect eyebrow raised- and jaemin needs to take a little bit of time to admire how good the older always seems too look- slipping onto the couch beside the other, his legs thrown over jaemin’s lap, “but i’m pretty sure we aren’t allowed to call mortal delivery services without permission and for important issues, and pizza, although delicious doesn’t seem that important-“ 

here donghyuck pauses to breathe, taking the opportunity it presents him, leaning in so he’s nose to nose with jaemin, probably in order to read the fear in his pupils or some other siren witchcraftery. unperturbed, jaemin does that thing where he stares at whoever he’s talking too’s lips. donghyuck has pretty lips. 

donghyuck, of course, is also unperturbed. “so what’s really going on, hmm nana?” 

“taeyong hyung’s in a good mood and i’ve been craving something, mortal?” he flashes his fangs for emphasis and has to hold back his giggle at chenle’s reaction. 

“eating people isn’t cool!” the younger squawks. 

this is what brings mark’s attention to the conversation, his previous game induced vacant stare replaced with minor alertness. “people get suspicious when pizza men go missing, it’s like mortal horror movie 101,” 

renjun cackles, obviously remembering what happened last time mark ordered pizza. 

“i’m not eating the delivery guy,” jaemin rolls his eyes, pushing donghyuck out of his face so he can speak clearly. “i’m eating the pizzas he’s gonna deliver for me, there’s no such thing as coronary heart disease if you’re dead,” 

“undead,” jeno chides softly, renjun pats his head consolingly, but he’s still laughing and it doesn’t seem that genuine at all. 

“potato, the other one,” donghyuck mutters.

“speaking of potatoes,” jisung perks up in his seat, “you ordered some of those wedge things the mortals make right?” 

“yes jisung, i ordered potato wedges for you,” jaemin, isn’t completely sure where the youngest obsession for potato based foods came from but he’s fond enough to indulge him. 

“you’re the best hyung,” 

“i’m right here,” hyuck and chenle whine, mark clicks his tongue unsympathetically. 

“oh how the tables turn,” 

“this is why you’re nobodies favourite hyung,” chenle sticks his tongue out at mark, despite adjusting his position lounging on the elders thighs. 

“at least i’m somebodies favourite pillow,” 

“an admirable job indeed,” renjun snarks, but his attention is still on jaemin, as though trying to figure out what’s really going, now that he’s gotten past his laughing fit. jaemin doesn’t really feel like it’s a big deal. he likes pizza. he’s not an evil mastermind. no ones gonna die this time. so he smiles at renjun, that one he knows is charming and hopes it throws the other off his back. 

“okay!” mark interrupts, “we’re getting pizza, in what thirty minutes give or take?” 

jaemin shakes his head, “it’s been about ten minutes since i called so maybe forty or forty-five?” 

the others hum their acknowledgement, ready to listen out for the doorbell, mostly ignored as they don’t get many visitors. they sit mostly quietly, playing games and chattering.

there’s been three false alarms in the little time that they’ve been quiet and everyone’s kind of on edge. 

“you know what this reminds me of,” mark pipes up after a considerably long yet familiar silence. donghyuck catches his eye and laughs bringing everyone’s full attention to mark. “when yerim  
last ordered pizza,” 

the group cackle together, reminiscing on their time spent together in the old house last autumn. 

“we should go back soon,” renjun suggests through his giggles, jaemin notes that his laugh sounds awfully melodic today and it’s completely unfair. 

there’s a knock on the door to the games room and jaehyun appears pizza in hand and yuta behind him. the younger has a serious poker face and the elder looks suspicious. 

jaemin prays his plan hasn’t gone to shit already. they probably should have actually checked the door after the third ring. he’d just been distracted by how pretty renjun had been. 

“so which one of you brats was it?” yuta grumbles. there’s one second of no movement before jaemin finds himself surrounded by accusing fingers. 

“i had permission!” he defends quickly, hands already in the air to prove they would be no tricks, “taeyong hyung said i could,” 

jaehyun looks outside after dropping the food on jeno and chenle’s laps, “just don’t tell doyoung hyung,” he gives jaemin a knowing look and winks. for a moment jaemin has hope. 

the kids all nod solemnly, the elder witch wouldn’t be pleased that they were over eating mortal junk food. satisfied with their response jaehyun leaves and jisung bounds over to mark throwing open the box of potato wedges with vigour. the others crowd around too but before jaemin has a chance there’s a hand on his shoulder. 

“jaemin,” yuta begins.

“hyung,” jaemin matches his tone.

“no funny business,” 

jaemin pretends to be put out, ignoring the niggling in his stomach that perhaps the hyungs did know, “no funny business.” he parrots.

yuta doesn’t seem to look like he believes him but let’s him go and jaemin tries not to seem to eager when he pries open the box containing the pizza. 

he’s been waiting for this opportunity for months. 

“by the way,” yuta calls as he walks out, “the pizza place ran out of garlic dipping spread, you got an extra box of free wedges as compensation for not being able to fill out your special order,” 

“why would we order garlic sauce, the only person who even likes garlic sauce-“ jeno doesn’t even get to finish his sentance. jaemin sinks into the couch. jaehyun had given him false hope. 

“jaemin no,” renjun groans. 

“it could’ve been jaemin yes,” jaemin complains around a mouthful of pizza. 

donghyuck laughs really loud and chenle joins him creating a harmonically deafening sound. 

jaemin vowels to try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say about this expect, you're welcome!
> 
> \- side note, I've started doing the ib and so I have no free time lol, I'm currently working on my Hogwarts au, a BTS Ghibli AU and no other fics for this series simply cuz I lack imagination and I need imagination for this universe - also I'm just tired and Ghibli is my release so its easy to write, I have some stuff backed up tho for this au so hopefully I rmb to post. 
> 
> I love you all and I still love nct a lot,,, hmu on twt @chelfairy to talk about ANYTHING (I need friends) or at aesfairysjk on Tumblr x

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual you can hmumy [tumblr](https://peachfairychell.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chelfairy)  
> thanks for reading- don’t forget to leave your headcannons bellow!


End file.
